Dark to light and light to Dark
by Inperfekshun
Summary: Dark and Krad have hated each other for years, or do they really hate each other. One party reveals secret feelings and wants. Find out what really happen between the two. Yaoi. R


Title: Dark to Light and Light to Dark

Summary: This is a Dark/Krad and Daisuke/Satoshi yaoi. Enjoy.

K.N. Hi everyone this is Kagome2901 but I change my name to Kiyori6290 4 those who read my Inuyasha stories. In case u didn't know k/n means Kiyori6290's notes. Yes I know is sounds weird but you see...

-SMACK- S.N. 4 the love ofgod and all that is holy,stop with the long ass author's notes get to the gosh damn point.

K.N. Oww that hurt. u don't have 2 b so gosh damn mean about it

-2 authors start fighting-

-Tsuki pops out of nowhere-

Tsuki: Hi I'm Tsuki a characters they created 4 this story. What Kiyori6290 was trying 2 say was that Shiroyuki04( S/N) is also the author of this story.

-2 authors come up behind Tsuki-

K.N. Where the hell did u come from

K.N. pushes on Tsuki's head trying 2 push her back in the ground

S.N. She came out ur ass

K.N. looks at S.N. like she's crazy

K.N. Shiro ur...

-Krad comes up behind K.N. and puts his hand on her shoulder, K.N. takes hands off Tsuki's head and stands up again-

K.N. what? something u don't like about the story?

Krad: no just...what else can u pull out ur ass

-Dark jumps out of nowhere and kicks Kard in the head-

Dark: no don't show him show me!

-Dark and Krad begin 2 fight over who Kiyori should show, Tsuki complains that her head hurts all thanks 2 Yori and Shiro stands and watches the scene unfold-

K.N. ALL OF U SHUTUP. U 3 GO BACK 2 WHERE EVERY THE HELL U CAME FROM. SHIRO GET UR ASS OVER HERE SO WE CAN START THE DAMN STORY.

Every 1 else: IT'S UR FAULT U STARTED IT

K.N. no i didn't. did i?

K.N. & S.N. What ever now on with Dark to Light and Light to Dark.

XD-Chapter 1 Dark spells Krad.-XD

Just another normal day for Daisuke Niwa as he sat at his desk trying to do his homework as his brother Dark Niwa goes on and on about Krad Hikari.

"I can't believe that jackass! " Dark shouted "Do you know what he did? Guess what he did just to get on my nerves?" Dark shouted to his brother.

"What did he do THIS time?" Daisuke asked wanting his brother to shutup.

" He told me my name spelled backward spells his name. At first I didn't believe him but then I wrote it on paper and HE'S RIGHT!" Dark started yelling again.

Daisuke stared at his brother like he was the biggest idoit in the whole world. ' I can't believe he just notice that. I notice that. I noticed the moment Krad first said his name.

" You really hate Krad don't you?" Daisuke asked turnig back to his homework.

" DUH. You just now noticed that." Dark said about to his rant again.

" Did you finish your homework yet?" Daisuke asked saying the first thing that came to mind.

" Oh yeah I have to do that." Dark said forgetting what he was talking about and went to do his homework.

At the Hikari residence

" You know what I did to Dark today?" Krad asked

Satoshi was seating at his desk reading a book when his brother Krad started with daily routine of what he did to Dark.

" What did you do to Dark THIS time?" Satoshi asked not really caring.

" I told him his name spelled backwards spells my name. At first he didn't believe me but he did it on paper, he went around the rest of the day saying DAMN." Krad laughed.

Satoshi stared at his brother like he was so slow.

" Your mind is slow like a sloth on sake."(1) Satoshi said. Krad glared as him for the insult. " Why do you hate Dark so much?" Satoshi asked.

" You don't need to know." Krad said turning away from his brother. Satoshi shrugged and went back to reading his book.

" Did you do your homework?" Satoshi asked knowing Krad would start again if he didn't give him something to do.

" Oh yeah. Can I copy yours?" Krad asked a pleading look in his eyes. Satoshi reached into his desk and gave Krad his homework to copy.

Back at the Niwa residence(K.N. it's around 10-11)

Dark paced back and forth in his room. He was still pissed about what Krad had said. The more he paced the more pissed off he got but he could think of anything else to do so he keep pacing. ' I hate that arrogant jackass, he acts like he's so great. Feh, I wish I could go over there right now and...that's it. I have wings I'll just go fly! That always helps when I'm mad.' thought Dark

He quickly put on a dark outfit (S.N. he sleeps in his boxers when it's not cold.) to match his wings so he wouldn't easily be identified. His wings sprang from his back and he began streching his wings. Suddenly Dark heard foot steps coming down the hall. He got in his bed and layed on his back to hide his wings and pretended to be asleep.

Daisuke came in a minute later to see Dark in bed. " Get up Dark. I know your awake." Daisuke said." You can't stay laying straight on back when you really are asleep. Your hiding your wings and I know that has to be hurting."

Dark got up. " Like hell it does." he said as he spread his wings again.

" How did you know I was awake? And don't say because I was straight on my back because you know I could have just rolled back like that." Dark said.

" I knew you weren't asleep because I can feel when you release your wings just like you can feel when I release mine." Daisuke said as he released his wings. ( K.N. Yes Daisuke has wings too they also share one other thing but you'll see that in a second.)

"Your coming?" Dark asked turning to his brother to see he had on a dark outfit as well. ' He could sense I wasn't asleep the whole time and knew I would chose to fly to calm down before I thought about it.'

" Correct." Daisuke said to Dark refering to his thought.

" You know I hate twin mind read thing we have going on. Sometimes I feel like I have no privacy what so ever with you." Dark growled mad that his brother was reading his mind.

" Yeah, yeah get over. It come with the wings and being able to sense when each other uses the wings." Daisuke retorted.

" Whatever, let's go." Dark said opening the balcony door. Dark took off, Daisude slowly closed the door and flew after.

" Hey Dark?" Daisuke said after about five minutes of silence.

" What?" Dark asked not looking at his brother.

" Why do you hate Krad so much?" Daisuke asked curiously.

" You know I really son't remember." Dard said with a some what confused look on his face. Daisuke almost completly fell out of the sky because of Dark's stupidity. Daisuke flew up to where Dark was.

" You mean to tell me you hate him, I mean pure hate him, and you don't know why!" Daisuke shouted then remember where they were and covered his mouth. To late. Suddenly a light in a near by house turned on and out came their class mate Riku Harada.

DKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKDKD

1: We got that saying from Sifle and Olly.They ish really funneh!

K.N. I think we should stop there!

S.N. No we should write more!

K.N. hello i like ending my chappies like this!

S.N. Well remember this is OUR story!

K.N. Yeah but...I said end so end!

S.N. Hey!

K.N. What?

S.N. YOU ARE A SUCKY TYPER!

K.N. O YEAH!

S.N. Basicly...

K.N. F-YOU!

S.N. F-YOU! YOU SON OF A B! sorry to use harsh letters people, but that's what she is! SO HOPEFULLY HER SUCKY TYPING DIDN'T SCARE ANY OF YOU AWAY! JAA NEE!

K.N. WELL BITCH U MOTHER BITCH

-Shiro starts laughing-

S.N. YOU FUGLY SON OF A FUCK!

K.N. YOU BLAH BLAH BLAH!

S.N. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!

K.N. Blah? Blah blah blah blah blahblahblah. Blah?BLAH! BLAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH? AHHHHHHH!

S.N. o.O okay then...WellI hope you guess aren't easily scarded away and i hope you won't send us to the Happy House. Cuz I'll take you all WITH MEHHHHHHH! Please Review!


End file.
